


Лав-отель

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blind Date, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: Свидание вслепую оборачивается неожиданной встречей.





	Лав-отель

Ханамия пришел, когда до назначенного времени оставалось полчаса. Таков был расчет — ему требовалось подготовиться, он шел с экзамена, ни о каком заскочить домой не могло быть и речи. Не то чтобы он боялся пойти на попятную, это был не страх, нет. Благоразумие, тошнотное, омерзительно-правильное, словно тот хороший мальчик Ханамия Макото, маску которого он постоянно носил до средней школы, да и до сих пор время от времени надевал, каким-то образом пробрался в него и теперь пытался подменить личность настоящего Ханамии своей.  
Кроме того, он предпочитал готовиться непосредственно перед сексом. Чтобы быть на сто процентов во всем уверенным.  
Правда, могло случиться так, что его партнер на эту ночь тоже предусмотрительный парень и захочет прийти пораньше, но Ханамия всерьез сомневался, что так будет, и оказался прав. Пластиковая карта лежала в ячейке предзаказанного номера — Ханамия пришел первым.  
Номер, разумеется, оказался хуже, чем обещали фотографии, — меньше, обшарпанней, к тому же с претензией на готичность, вплоть до черных штор. Ханамия отогнул край покрывала на кровати — конечно же, белье тоже оказалось черное. Впрочем, сама кровать была удачной — широкой и крепкой, а больше ему ничего не требовалось.  
Ханамия разделся, прихватил свою сумку и пошел в ванную.

В первый раз благоразумный мальчик попытался вылезти в тот момент, когда Ханамия затеял знакомиться через интернет. Не то чтобы это был выбор от хорошей жизни. У Ханамии были определенные представления о своем будущем: хорошая работа, карьерный рост, жена, дом, дети, и собственная гомосексуальность в эту картину не вписывалась. Но у тела оказались свои планы, а Ханамия не привык отказывать себе в том, чего ему хотелось. С другой стороны, знакомиться с кем-то в старшей школе, после — в университете представлялось ему неосторожностью. Он не собирался рисковать репутацией или тем, что его попытаются втянуть в отношения.  
Ханамия изучил сайты, полистал картинки, посмотрел сколько-то порнушки. Уже ко второму классу старшей школы у него появилось четкое представление, чего он хочет. Возможно, наложил свой отпечаток баскетбол — оказалось, что Ханамии нравятся рослые, крупные, сильные парни. Большой член шел как дополнительный бонус, хотя с этим дело обстояло плохо. Ханамия отдавал себе отчет, что его вкусы достаточно банальны, и страдать по этому поводу не собирался. В конце концов, гетеросексуалы тоже предпочитают девушек с красивыми ногами и высокой грудью. Если бы он хотел трахать девиц, то именно таких.  
В университете стало попроще — здесь у Ханамии не было баскетбольной команды, он не стал обзаводиться друзьями, словом, у него образовалось больше свободного времени и личного пространства. Маминой кредитной картой он пользовался еще с третьего года старшей школы — мама делала вид, что не догадывается об этом, а он не наглел. Не мог же он, в самом деле, водить парней к себе домой. И уж тем более — ходить к ним. 

Когда Ханамия вышел из ванной, до назначенного времени оставалось еще почти десять минут. Семь, если быть точным. Сдернув покрывало с кровати, Ханамия осмотрел белье повнимательнее — чистое, на вид если не новое, то близко к тому. Удовлетворенно кивнув, он забрался в постель прямо в банном халате.  
Это должна была быть четвертая встреча. Говоря честно, трахаться хотелось чаще — что уж там, хотелось каждый день, в конце концов, ему недавно исполнилось девятнадцать. Тем не менее он сдерживал себя. Слишком легко было увлечься — не кем-то конкретным, нет, такую глупость Ханамия бы себе не позволил, — но образом жизни.   
Разумеется, встречи он назначал чаще чем четыре раза — далеко не каждая заканчивалась сексом. И дело было даже не в том, что оказывалось слишком много желающих приврать — и насчет возраста, и насчет физической формы, не говоря уж про размеры. Просто большинство оказывалось мусором. А трахаться с мусором, как оказалось, Ханамия не мог. Он честно попробовал поначалу, полагая, что на один раз не имеет значения, с кем спать. Оказалось, что нет. Оказалось, что его ограничивают не только физические параметры. В целом это была, конечно, глупость, но в этой глупости Ханамия решил себе не отказывать.  
Скоро — через три минуты, сообщил экран мобильника — должен был прийти парень, чьими плюсами, если верить профилю на сайте, были почти два метра росту (тоже бывший баскетболист, что ли?), приятный характер (как, интересно, можно составить представление о человеке, называющем свой характер приятным?), симпатичная внешность (описание, под которым могло скрываться что угодно, от крокодила до редкого красавца) и член длиной в двадцать два сантиметра. В последнее Ханамия, признаться, не очень верил — он пока таких вживую не видел.   
Ханамия не успел повертеть эту мысль и заранее придумать, что сказать своему свиданию вслепую, если все же выяснится, что тот соврал, — в дверь постучали. Выбравшись из кровати, он пошел открывать.  
В коридоре стоял Киеши Теппей.  
Это было до того дико, что Ханамия едва не захлопнул дверь у него перед носом, чтобы потом открыть снова и убедиться, что произошла ошибка и никакого Киеши там нет. Он этого, однако, не сделал — то ли от большого ума, то ли от шока, Ханамия и сам не понимал. Он стоял, держась за ручку, и смотрел на Киеши снизу вверх. А Киеши смотрел на него с лицом человека, ошибшегося дверью. Ханамия, признаться, чувствовал себя примерно так же — но он, в отличие от Киеши, дверью ошибиться не мог.  
— Э-э-э… Мист? — проговорил Киеши осторожно, и на одно страшное мгновение Ханамии показалось, что Киеши его не узнал. Он едва сдержал облегченный вздох, когда Киеши добавил: — Ханамия, ты — Мист?  
Тут Ханамию чуть не разобрал смех — старый дурацкий игровой ник, который он использовал просто потому, что придумывать что-то еще не было ни фантазии, ни желания, звучал в устах Киеши отменно по-идиотски.  
— А ты, значит, Мистер Пинк? Будь милосерден, скажи, что это отсылка к «Бешеным псам», а не к твоему любимому цвету!  
Киеши не ответил на это. Хмурясь, он рассматривал Ханамию, потом глянул в комнату поверх его головы. В голове его, судя по выражению лица, шла та еще работа мысли, и Ханамия непременно поиздевался бы над ним, если бы сам не был занят размышлениями — примерно теми же.  
Что это? Ловушка? Шутка? Киеши каким-то образом вычислил и затеял это свидание… зачем?  
Нет, глупости. Ему попросту ума не хватит. И незачем… наверное. Во всяком случае, это был бы странный способ отомстить за поврежденную ногу.  
Между тем выражение лица Киеши изменилось — Ханамия с неудовольствием отметил, что, видимо, тот пришел к похожим выводам, — недоверие сменилось легким смущением, Киеши качнулся с ноги на ногу, улыбнулся не идущей ему неловкой улыбкой и спросил:  
— Я могу войти?  
По-хорошему, пускать его не следовало. Следовало закрыть дверь, одеться и уйти. В конце концов, Ханамия не просто так трахался исключительно с незнакомцами — а Киеши был не просто знакомец, а опасный знакомец, человек, имевший зуб на Ханамию.   
Тут Ханамии подумалось, что и сам Киеши не должен бы проситься войти. Вне зависимости от того, назначает ли он свидания через сеть, потому что, подобно Ханамии, предпочитает трахаться с незнакомцами, или он таким образом ищет большую любовь, — Ханамия не подходит ни под первое, ни под второе.  
Тем не менее Киеши просился. Помимо воли Ханамия окинул его пристальным оценивающим взглядом.  
Кажется, Киеши еще подрос. Во всяком случае, он совершенно точно еще раздался в плечах — казалось, его куртка вот-вот треснет. Поневоле Ханамия залип взглядом на шее — сильная, крепкая, красивая шея, выше — четкая линия гладкого подбородка, чеканные скулы, высокий чистый лоб… Отчетливо вспомнилось, как пересекала его струйка крови, и Ханамия сглотнул набежавшую слюну.  
Потом шагнул в сторону, пропуская Киеши в номер.  
Киеши вошел, двигаясь несколько скованно, стянул куртку, аккуратно повесил ее на вешалку, разулся. Снова осмотрелся.  
— А тут мило…  
Ханамия громко фыркнул. Они стояли друг напротив друга, и ситуация казалась все более идиотской.  
— Ну и как ты дошел до жизни такой? — вкрадчиво осведомился Ханамия и тут же сообразил, что Киеши вполне может вернуть вопрос. Но Киеши лишь глянул на него, вопросительно вскинув бровь. Пришлось пояснять: — Свидания через интернет, вслепую. Неужто других вариантов не осталось? У тебя же столько друзей, а у этих друзей тоже есть друзья, я уверен…  
Он замолчал, потому что Киеши начал улыбаться — этой своей невыносимой улыбкой, из-за которой у Ханамии руки чесались сломать ему что-нибудь еще. Челюсть, например.  
— Довольно сложно объяснить, — Киеши почесал затылок. — Ну… э-э-э… я не так давно понял, что мне… ну, нравятся парни. И я просто не знаю, как вообще парни знакомятся с парнями.   
— Шаблон отсутствует, — с удовольствием проговорил Ханамия. — Понятно. Надеюсь, у тебя не первый раз?  
— Нет, — качнул головой Киеши. — А он все-таки будет?  
Ханамия замер, пристально глядя на него. Киеши уже не улыбался, взгляд его был вопросителен и серьезен. Впрочем, в рисунке губ Ханамия все равно видел эту готовность к улыбке, и ему почему-то показалось, что Киеши ждет отказа.   
Это было бы разумно и логично. Заниматься сексом с Киеши Теппеем было бы неосторожно, глупо и невыносимо банально. Что за шаблон яойной манги — вчерашние враги стали любовниками?  
Проблема, однако, состояла в том, что очень хотелось трахаться. А при взгляде на Киеши Теппея хотелось трахаться еще больше. Если отринуть тот факт, что это Киеши, он идеально вписывался во вкусы Ханамии, настолько идеально, что это слегка тревожило.  
— Про двадцать два сантиметра — это правда?  
Киеши слегка покраснел и, разумеется, улыбнулся.  
— Правда. А про… — тут он покраснел еще сильнее, но взгляда не отвел, — про глотание — это правда?  
Ханамия почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки. Взгляд Киеши скользнул по его лицу, остановился на губах, он вдруг сглотнул, тяжело и вязко, и в комнате тут же стало жарче и тяжелее дышать. Ханамия повел плечами, будто стряхивая что-то, глубоко вздохнул.   
— Душ там, — он мотнул головой в сторону ванной комнаты. Киеши кивнул и сказал как-то просяще:  
— Я быстро.  
Словно он сомневался, что Ханамия будет его ждать. А было бы забавно. Пробраться в ванную, пока Киеши моется, спереть его одежду и сбежать. И мобильник прихватить, чтобы позвонить никому не смог.   
Несколько мгновений Ханамия всерьез размышлял над этой идеей. Потом присел на кровать. Пальцы его слегка подрагивали.   
Он не понимал, что и зачем делает. Он же пришел сюда не за тем, чтобы трахнуться с человеком, которого мало того что знает — к которому испытывает своего рода чувства! А он определенно испытывал чувства в адрес Киеши, некоторым из которых не смог бы даже сходу дать наименование.   
Разом со всем покончить — просто одеться и уйти, — мешало то, что одним из этих чувств было вожделение, и Ханамия не мог, решительно не мог ответить на вопрос, появилось ли оно только сейчас или было и раньше.  
Киеши вышел из ванной минут через пять. То ли он был не лишен некоторого артистизма — Ханамия бы не удивился, — то ли отличался тошнотворной простотой, но он вышел в одном полотенце на бедрах, причем толком не вытеревшись. Капли воды высыхали на покатых плечах и широкой груди, от пупка под полотенце уходила почти незаметная дорожка курчавых волосков. Он подходил к кровати, на бедрах сокращались мышцы, и пока он шел, Ханамия успел решить, что к черту все. Будь он хоть трижды Киеши Теппей, но сегодня ночью это просто классный парень, слишком идеально подходящий под вкусы Ханамии.  
А потом его взгляд поневоле скользнул ниже и остановился на левом колене. Поверх коленной чашечки тянулась линия шрама — тонкая, аккуратно зажившая, но заметная. Рот сам собой растянулся в ухмылке, а член отвердел.  
— Нравится? — спросил Киеши, остановившись перед Ханамией. Тот поднял глаза, облизал его взглядом. Внезапно то, что это именно Киеши Теппей, оказалось значимо и ценно.  
Он не был уверен, собирается ли отвечать, но Киеши не стал ждать его ответа — пальцы его скользнул по виску Ханамии, по щеке, задели шею — Ханамия вздрогнул от мысли, что ведь Киеши довольно несложно сейчас положить руку ему на горло, сдавить покрепче…   
Киеши провел большим пальцем по его нижней губе. Взгляд у него сделался как у пьяного. Ухмыльнувшись, Ханамия потянул с него полотенце.  
Киеши не наврал, а если и наврал, то скорее в обратную сторону. Почти неосознанно Ханамия протянул руку — член был большой, красивый, твердый, его хотелось коснуться. Киеши перехватил его запястье, вторая его рука, та, что гладила губы Ханамии, легла на затылок. С дикой смесью ужаса и восторга Ханамия успел подумать — неужто намерен трахнуть в рот? Незамысловато, может, даже грубо? Любит жестко? Любит нагибать? Это многое бы объяснило…  
Не выпуская запястья Ханамии, Киеши наклонился и коснулся его губ своими. Ханамия замер, от удивления приоткрыв рот, а Киеши, кажется, принял это за приглашение — сжал руку на затылке сильнее, прихватил нижнюю губу Ханамии, втянул ее в рот, провел языком по деснам и зубам. Он все делал бережно и нежно, может быть, даже чересчур, но без неуверенности и робости. У него был горячий и умелый рот, а еще от него хорошо пахло.   
У Ханамии заныли виски. Он попытался вдохнуть глубже носом, но не вышло, воздуха вдруг перестало хватать или наоборот, сделалось слишком много, он выдохнул в рот Киеши, но вместо выдоха получился стон.  
Киеши сильно вздрогнул, выпустил руку Ханамии и подхватил его под талию. Потянул на себя — все это не отрываясь от губ. Подрагивающими пальцами Ханамия принялся развязывать пояс халата.  
Теперь уже не просто Киеши целовал его — Ханамия целовал в ответ, то переходя в атаку, то отступая. В голове мутилось. Ханамия мельком подумал, что поцелуи с Киеши Теппеем не могут и не должны так на него действовать, тут же списал свою реакцию на разбушевавшееся либидо и моментально все это забыл. В любом случае, они оба были уже голые, и под спиной Ханамии сминались гладкие прохладные простыни, а Киеши наваливался сверху, горячий и тяжелый.   
Поцелуй все не прекращался. У Ханамии ныла челюсть и шея из-за того, что приходилось тянуться вверх; он резко толкнул Киеши в плечо, и тот, сразу поняв, чего от него хотят, перекатился на спину. Ханамия оказался сверху, верхом на его бедрах, и Киеши сразу положил ладони ему на задницу.  
Некстати вспомнилось, как Киеши держал мяч — казалось, тот можно полностью спрятать в его огромных руках. Ханамия сглотнул. Одна ладонь прошлась вверх, легла на поясницу, заползла выше, слегка надавила. Киеши улыбался.  
Ханамия наклонился и поцеловал его. У Киеши были сухие обветренные губы, почему-то соленые, и Ханамия вдруг сообразил, что он впервые целуется с парнем. До сих пор на свиданиях как-то обходился, целоваться ему доводилось только с девчонками — мягкие губы, неуверенные движения, вкус помады… Ничего похожего на то, что он ощущал сейчас.  
Может быть, если бы первым его поцелуем в жизни был поцелуй с Киеши Теппеем, Ханамии бы нравилось целоваться…  
Он фыркнул от этой мысли, и Киеши, оторвавшись от его губ, вопросительно вскинул брови.  
— Хорошо целуешься, — сказал Ханамия. Он умел отдавать людям должное.  
— Ты тоже, — ответил Киеши. Дыхание его слегка срывалось, он потянул Ханамию за плечо на себя и снова поцеловал. Ханамия дернул головой, отстраняясь.  
— Губы болят.  
Киеши кивнул, а потом обхватил его за талию — просто оплел своими ручищами, как будто Ханамия был тонкой девицей — и снова перевернулся. Ханамия опять оказался внизу, а Киеши, не дав передышки, прижался губами к его шее под ухом.   
Ханамия вздрогнул, его тело будто прошило электрическим током, подбросило на кровати, выгнув дугой. Словно со стороны он услышал собственный стон. Киеши лизнул его в шею, снова поцеловал, всосав кожу. «Синяк будет», — мелькнуло в голове, но отстраненно, и Ханамия сразу же забыл об этом. Киеши гладил его по спине, заходя на задницу, тискал ягодицы, целовал в шею, и делал все это так, словно готов продолжать подобное часами, пока Ханамия не растает у него в руках.   
Ханамии снова подумалось, что, возможно, все это подстроено и есть не что иное, как месть. Определенно, она удавалась…   
Эта мысль разозлила.  
— Завязывай уже с прелюдией, — проговорил он сквозь зубы, стараясь выровнять дыхание. — Я тебе не девчонка.  
— Мне нравится, — мягко проговорил Киеши, но послушно отстранился. Его глаза блестели, на щеках горел румянец, он тяжело дышал. Ханамия отметил вдруг, что Киеши красивый — не просто телом, с телом-то все и раньше было понятно, — но на лицо. Четкое, с крупными чертами. Киеши повзрослел с их последней встречи, резче обозначились скулы и линия челюсти. Смотрел он прямо и открыто.   
— Я сюда трахаться пришел, а не лизаться, — резко проговорил Ханамия, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Так что приступай. Или ты предпочитаешь снизу?  
— Я еще не пробовал, — признался Киеши — в глазах его плескался смех. — А в твоей анкете было, что ты любишь быть снизу. Неужели это правда, Ханамия?  
Ханамия прищурился, глядя на него. Киеши улыбался — ласково, пожалуй, даже нежно. Потешался над ним? Или что?  
Он вдруг понял, что не знает, что ответить. Собственные сексуальные пристрастия показались чем-то не просто неестественным, но уродливым, унизительным… на одно мгновение, за которое взгляд Киеши посерьезнел, и он проговорил, не сводя взгляда с Ханамии:  
— Знаешь, я бы никогда не подумал о тебе, что ты можешь быть настолько смелым и честным.  
— Честным? — повторил за ним Ханамия, чувствуя себя преглупо и почему-то очень легко. — Смелым?  
Киеши улыбнулся вновь — смущенно, сияюще, настолько по-идиотски, что впору было всерьез заподозрить его в умственной отсталости.  
— Просто… такое от тебя — это было очень неожиданно, — он фыркнул. — Я не ожидал. Но это очень здорово. Прости, я, кажется, несу чушь.  
— Это верно, — кивнул Ханамия, не сводя с него прищуренных глаз. Киеши придвинулся ближе, оперся на руки по обе стороны от Ханамии, почти нависнув над ним. Ханамия ухмыльнулся, глядя, как блестят его глаза, как он быстро облизывает пересыхающие губы.  
— Ты меня возбуждаешь, — неожиданно признался Киеши, склонившись к самому его лицу. «Сейчас или вообще», — хотел спросить Ханамия, но не успел — Киеши снова поцеловал его. И навалился сверху, сгреб в объятия, так что кости хрустнули, с нажимом огладил по спине, по ягодицам, мазнул пальцами по дырке… Ханамия вскинулся, разрывая поцелуй.  
— Твою мать… Сумка!  
— У меня есть, — Киеши мотнул головой, отстранился, скатился с кровати, нашаривая свои джинсы. Глядя, как он вытряхивает на пол тюбик со смазкой и несколько упаковок с резинками, Ханамия не удержался:  
— Переживаешь, что партнер нужный размер не принесет?  
— Или принесет мало, — Киеши улыбнулся, забираясь на кровать. — Будет досадно.  
Ханамия вскинул бровь.  
— Ты на марафон рассчитываешь?  
— В общем, да.  
На мгновение у Ханамии перехватило дыхание. Киеши смотрел на него не своим обычным взглядом теленка, которого ведут под нож и который при этом думает, что умирает за других телят — нет, это был не виданный Ханамией прежде нахальный, бесстыдный, по-хорошему темный взгляд. Если бы Ханамия не был уже обнажен, он бы сказал, что Киеши раздевает его взглядом. А так — Киеши трахал его взглядом. Враз стало очень жарко, будто кто-то резко подкрутил температуру в сплит-системе.   
Киеши как-то вкрадчиво, по-звериному двинулся к нему по кровати, и Ханамия поневоле дернулся отползти немного назад. Губы Киеши дрогнули. Он улыбнулся — иначе, предвкушающе и предвещающе одновременно. Положил руку Ханамии на бедро, слегка потянул к себе. Ханамия поддался, позволил себе скользнуть по гладким простыням навстречу, а когда Киеши придвинулся еще ближе, почти вплотную, забросил ногу ему на бедро. Кожа Киеши оказалась горячей, тело — твердым, мускулистым.  
— Чем ты занимаешься? — спросил Ханамия и не узнал своего голоса. — Баскетбол же тебе, небось, заказан.  
— Муай-тай, — ответил Киеши, склонившись к его губам. Слово будто втекло в рот Ханамии, и он приоткрыл губы, ловя его — и поцелуй.   
Но Киеши не стал целовать — легко, почти неощутимо коснулся губ и сразу приник ртом к шее Ханамии, а пальцами, уже скользкими от смазки, провел между ягодиц. И тут же толкнулся одним внутрь.  
Ханамия резко выдохнул, ощущая, как рефлекторно сжимаются мышцы. Киеши не пытался толкнуться глубже — мелко-мелко двигал пальцем, кружил, разминая, почти массируя. Жгучее тепло потихоньку растекалось вверх по позвоночнику, Ханамия прикусил губы — от предвкушения знакомого удовольствия поджимались пальцы на ногах.  
— Надеюсь, ты умеешь трахаться, — проговорил он больше чтобы раззадорить Киеши, чем действительно полагая, что тот может не уметь — в конце концов, что там особо уметь? — И хватит уже тянуть!  
— Не спеши, — мягко проговорил Киеши. Его пальцы неторопливо разминали вход, потом скользнули по ложбинке вверх, до копчика, снова вернулись… Киеши облизнулся, не сводя взгляда с лица Ханамии.  
— Да ты издеваешься, — сообразил тот. Губы Киеши дрогнули, глаза смешливо блеснули.   
— Немного, — признался он и разом вогнал в Ханамию два пальца.  
Ханамия вздрогнул, зажимаясь, вцепился в плечо Киеши. Пальцы внутри двигались — мелко, почти незаметно толкались, растягивали. Второй рукой Киеши поддерживал его под поясницу, легко поглаживая. Кажется, он что-то говорил, но у Ханамии слишком звенело в ушах. Два пальца Киеши ощущались… хорошо ощущались. Мелькнула мысль, как стремно было бы кончить только от того, что Киеши Теппей трахает его пальцами… стремно и хорошо, да, очень хорошо…  
Ханамия застонал и тут же ощутил, как вздрогнул всем телом Киеши.  
— Больно? — голос его подрагивал.  
— Нет…  
Пальцы теперь двигались резче и ощутимей. Киеши, низко наклонившись, выдыхал ему в шею, и по коже Ханамии разбегались мурашки. Он застонал, когда пальцы ввинтились особенно глубоко; в следующее мгновение Киеши прошептал ему в ухо:  
— Ханамия… можно три?   
Захотелось выругаться. Смачно, грязно, чтобы у Киеши уши в трубочку свернулись.  
— Ты несостоявшаяся лесбиянка, что ли? Можно член!  
Киеши мотнул головой, мазнув челкой по лицу. Лоб его усеивали мелкие капельки пота.  
— Нет, у меня сразу крышу сорвет. А я хочу… посмотреть на тебя.  
Ханамия не удержался — заскулил, когда Киеши потянул из него пальцы.  
— Нашел себе шоу…  
— Лучше, — в выдохе Киеши угадывался стон. В следующее мгновение он обхватил Ханамию за талию, потянул на себя и прижался губами к губам. Ханамия успел подумать, что до сих пор никто не вертел его так — легко, непринужденно, без напряга, словно в нем не было почти метра восьмидесяти роста и семидесяти килограммов веса. Ну хорошо, семидесяти, может, и не было…  
Ханамия тут же забыл, о чем думал. Киеши целовал его напористо и жадно, шарил руками по спине и по заднице, его движения стали быстрее, наглее и сильнее, и Ханамии казалось, что он — кусок глины, разогретый человеческим теплом, пластичной, гибкой глины.   
Киеши разорвал поцелуй, легко, будто куклу, развернул Ханамию спиной к себе и уронил на кровать. Тот не успел возмутиться — Киеши навалился сзади, тяжелый и горячий, задышал в загривок, развел коленом ноги, а в задницу Ханамии начали ввинчиваться разом три пальца.  
Дышать вдруг стало то ли нечем, то ли попросту невозможно. Ханамия услышал свой собственный сорванный стон. Киеши почти обездвижил его, удерживая рукой поперек груди и всем своим телом, его пальцы двигались, нанизывая на себя Ханамию, и на мгновение от чувства острой беспомощности Ханамии стало невыносимо страшно. Страх пронзил от пяток до макушки, растекся вслед за возбуждением от задницы, где двигались жадные пальцы, вверх по позвоночнику и ударил прямиком в мозг. Ханамия застонал — сорванно, почти жалобно, выгнулся, принимая очередной толчок, осознал, что дрожит на самом краю оргазма…  
— Ханамия… — простонал ему в ухо Киеши. — Ханамия, дай мне… подожди… еще рано…  
Ханамия вцепился зубами в простыню и резко дернул — помогло не сильно, но хоть сколько-то выместило злость.  
— Я убью тебя, — пообещал он. — Буду убивать долго, мучительно, любоваться твоими страданиями…  
— Договорились, — прошептал Киеши. Он вытягивал пальцы — медленно, невыносимо медленно, как будто специально. Да наверняка специально, подумал Ханамия, точно месть, извращенная, дикая месть — затрахать до смерти.  
Или не затрахать, или наоборот, возбудить до крайней степени и свалить. Ханамия скрипнул зубами. Тогда он точно его убьет…  
Киеши за спиной дышал резко и часто, его руки легли Ханамии на бедра, потянули ближе. Он подчинился — и оказался в коленно-локтевой. Ханамия успел вспомнить, что не любит эту позу, сообразить, что не настолько у него богатый опыт, чтобы что-то любить или не любить… в следующее мгновение Киеши положил руку ему на поясницу, вынуждая прогнуться сильнее, и начал вставлять.  
Вдохнуть получилось с трудом, а на выдохе вышел низкий протяжный стон. Киеши вздрогнул и замер — руки его на заднице Ханамии дрожали.  
— Не делай так, — прошептал он. — Я же кончу…  
Ханамия мотнул головой и уткнулся лбом в постель. Он не мог говорить, даже пригрозить не мог. По шее текла, забегая в волосы, струйка пота. Киеши подрагивающими руками гладил его спину.  
— Какой ты красивый… — услышал Ханамия его хриплый шепот, и все тело пронзила короткая дрожь. — Потерпи, я сейчас, я…  
— Да вставляй уже… — сквозь зубы выдохнул Ханамия. Киеши послушался, но входил очень медленно, и Ханамии хотелось толкнуться назад, резко насадиться до самого конца, просто чтобы прекратить эту пытку, но остатками рассудка он понимал, что это будет больно. Член Киеши ощущался огромным.   
Почувствовав, как упираются в задницу яйца, Ханамия выдохнул — и тут же заскулил. Больно не было — просто внутри все горело огнем, и этот огонь, казалось, разбегался с кровью по всему телу. Он не смог бы даже сказать, было ли это приятное ощущение или наоборот.  
Киеши начал двигаться, не дав ему привыкнуть; впрочем, Ханамия не был уверен, что смог бы привыкнуть. Киеши двигался небыстро, нерезко, с небольшой аплитудой, и все равно каждый толчок ощущался как поток кипятка на спину.  
Ханамия начал стонать в голос — сдерживаться он больше не мог. Он ничего больше не мог. Простыня сминалась в пальцах — он даже уцепиться толком был не в состоянии, — щека скользила по простыне, и под ней отчего-то было мокро. Одна ладонь Киеши давила на поясницу, второй он придерживал Ханамию за бедро. Дыхание его срывалось.  
Это ни мгновения не походило ни на один из предыдущих разов. Контроль был утрачен полностью, и у Ханамии не было сил даже ужаснуться этому. Его трахал Киеши Теппей, имел в самом окончательном смысле этого слова, и Ханамия не мог ему ничего противопоставить и даже, кажется, не хотел. Что это, очередное поражение? Очередной проигрыш Киеши Теппею?  
Киеши вдруг замер, и Ханамия невольно прогнулся сильнее, толкаясь ему навстречу. Он не был готов остановиться сейчас. Он все еще не мог осознать, нравится ли ему то, что происходит, но останавливаться он определенно не хотел.  
Запротестовать он, однако, не успел — Киеши мягко, плавно скользнул назад, выходя из него. Ханамия попытался оглянуться, но тут Киеши обхватил его за талию и одним движением перевернул на спину.  
— Что ты…  
«вертишь меня», хотел сказать Ханамия, однако и тут его опередили — низко наклонившись, вжавшись своим лбом в его, Киеши прошептал:  
— Хочу видеть твое лицо.  
Потом положил руки Ханамии на бедра, подтянул его ближе, одну ногу закинув себе на плечо, и снова толкнулся внутрь.  
В этот раз вошло легче. И Киеши сразу задвигался сильно, размашисто, плавно. Боли не стало совсем — теперь Киеши толкался ровно туда, куда надо. На его щеках горели пятна, глаза совсем почернели, он смотрел в лицо Ханамии пристально и жадно. Потом наклонился ниже, подтянул Ханамию к себе, коснулся губами губ…  
Горячее дыхание обжигало. Внутри будто ходил поршень, и каждое его движение пронзало насквозь. Ханамия застонал, обхватил Киеши за шею, прижимаясь плотнее, притягивая его к себе руками и ногами. Грудь и плечи Киеши были мокрыми от пота, и сам Ханамия был мокрый тоже. Его член прижимался к животу, хотелось подрочить, но Ханамия боялся, что кончит, едва только коснется.   
Киеши сгреб его обеими руками за бока, теперь практически натягивая на себя. Стонали они уже в унисон. Толчки Киеши становились беспорядочнее и резче, и он то шарил губами по лицу Ханамии, то отстранялся, вглядываясь в него пристальным, каким-то изумленным взглядом.   
Напряжение нарастало внутри Ханамии, он ощущал это как концентрацию огня у себя в солнечном сплетении. Огонь шел от члена Киеши, от его рук, его губ. Голову вдруг сжало, сильно, будто металлическим обручем. Ханамия зажмурился и с силой вжался лбом в плечо Киеши.  
Тихо простонав-пробормотав что-то, Киеши подхватил его под спину и вздернул вверх, усаживая к себе на колени. Их тела впечатались друг в друга. Руки Киеши с силой вцепились в ягодицы Ханамии, он натянул его на себя, один раз, второй, стиснул. Ханамия вплел руку ему в волосы и с силой потянул. Зажмурился. Ощутил, как касаются плеча губы, а потом — зубы. Сжимаются у основания шеи.  
Ханамия не застонал — он завыл. Низко, протяжно, то ли жалобно, то ли победно. Его член, зажатый между их телами, дернулся, и Ханамия впечатался в Киеши плотнее, двинулся, притираясь. Киеши тихо заскулил ему в шею, и тут же Ханамия ощутил, как сокращается в нем член.  
Ему хватило этого. Он мелко задрожал, цепляясь за волосы и шею Киеши, коротко простонал сквозь зубы. Сперма выплеснулась им обоим на животы. В следующее мгновение его тело будто лишилось всех костей разом — он обмяк на Киеши, уронив голову ему на плечо.  
Несколько секунд они сидели так, будто навеки закаменели в этой позе. Потом Киеши шевельнулся, начал заваливаться вперед, неотвратимо, но при этом мягко и бережно. Ханамия ощутил под спиной простыню, а сверху — навалившегося всей тяжестью Киеши.   
Потолок тонул в полумраке. Там, почти неразличимые, угадывались втопленные лампочки.  
— Это был самый лучший секс в моей жизни, — сказал Киеши, и сказал он это как-то так, что Ханамия ему сразу поверил.  
Все же он счел необходимым пробурчать:  
— А то у тебя много секса было…  
Киеши тихо фыркнул.  
— Не особенно. Но мне кажется…  
Он замолчал, и Ханамия приподнял голову, заинтригованный.  
— Кажется что?  
— Что это еще долго будет правдой, — вздохнул Киеши. — Мне понравилось, что это был именно ты…  
После длинной паузы Ханамия проговорил:  
— Ты вроде что-то про марафон бормотал.  
Киеши глянул на него снизу вверх, слегка улыбнулся.  
— И то верно…  
Он подтянулся на руках, навис над Ханамией, несколько мгновений смотрел на него, будто в задумчивости, потом наклонился и поцеловал — неторопливо, вкусно. Ханамия ответил, закинул руки ему на шею. Было хорошо. Было чертовски, невероятно хорошо, как не было… примерно никогда, наверное.  
Киеши оторвался от его губ, поцеловал в подбородок, пошел поцелуями вниз, по шее, по груди, по животу. Ханамия гладил его плечи, ощущая под руками твердые мышцы — это было так приятно, что почти невыносимо. Идеально. Никто еще не вызывал у Ханамии такого сильного желания касаться. На мгновение обожгло сожалением, что он так и не прикоснулся к Киеши тогда, во время матча; впрочем, это сожаление Ханамия счел за лучшее оставить при себе.  
Киеши тем временем добрался до его паха. Ханамия увидел, что он колеблется, и фыркнул.  
— Боишься?  
— Предвкушаю, — мягко улыбнулся Киеши, глядя на него, потом наклонил голову и лизнул головку, будто бы на пробу. Ханамия вздрогнул, очередная издевка — «сосать тоже будешь с улыбкой?» — умерла, не родившись. Киеши облизывал его член — не очень ловко, совсем неумело, но каждое движение его языка отзывалось искрой по позвоночнику.  
Он приподнялся на локтях, чтобы видеть. Киеши выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы взять в рот головку, и Ханамия едва не упал снова. Киеши был растрепан, его губы покраснели, щеки горели. Глядя, как смыкаются вокруг члена губы, Ханамия вдруг подумал, что, наверное, ему все это снится. Этого просто не могло быть. Киеши Теппей отсасывает ему. Да он о таком даже не мечтал — а зря, зря не мечтал, или не сделал, еще лучше. Ведь он же напрашивался, Киеши напрашивался…  
— Я понял, — произнес он спустя пару минут, пытаясь отдышаться. Киеши смотрел на него, приоткрыв выпачканные губы, часть спермы попала ему на щеку, и от этой картинки Ханамию охватывал дикий, небывалый восторг. Киеши сжимал в кулаке свой член — он не успел кончить, пока сосал, и теперь смотрел на Ханамию так, словно тот был самым лакомым куском на столе. — Я понял, что ты имел в виду. «Мне понравилось, что это был именно ты…»  
— Ханамия... — в голосе Киеши звучала угроза. Ханамия рассмеялся.  
— Подрочи...  
Взгляд Киеши сделался тяжелым, недобрым, но он все же задвигал рукой — неспешно, давая Ханамии рассмотреть, как скрывается в кулаке скользкая от смазки и слюны головка. Красивое, возбуждающее зрелище. Ханамия на мгновение завис, пытаясь понять, чего ему сейчас больше хочется: досмотреть, взять в рот или сесть сверху. Но Киеши был, видимо, уже на грани — он кончил почти сразу же, а потом устало повалился на бок.  
— В душ, — проговорил Ханамия полминуты спустя. Киеши перекатился на спину — его грудь тяжело поднималась и опускалась, и Ханамия протянул руку и положил сверху. Его тут же схватили за запястье, мягко потянули — Ханамия поддался. Киеши затащил его на себя, обхватил за талию, лица их оказались совсем близко. Киеши смотрел на Ханамию со странной, будто бы удивленной улыбкой. Ханамия ощущал толчки его сердца. Немедленно захотелось спросить — оно и правда железное? — но он вдруг испугался того, как это серьезно может прозвучать.  
— В душ, — согласился Киеши.  
Они пошли мыться вместе, и это, разумеется, не могло закончиться ничем хорошим. Ханамия планировал обойтись максимум взаимной дрочкой, но вдруг оказалось, что он стоит перед Киеши на коленях и сосет его член. Киеши стонал так громко, что у Ханамии в голове мутилось, он даже кончил первым, спустив на плиточный пол. Киеши же кончал так бурно, что Ханамия едва не захлебнулся — но все же не дал отстраниться ни себе, ни ему.  
— Ты проглотил, — изумленно сказал Киеши. Ханамия в ответ вскинул бровь.  
— Ты вообще-то тоже, если не заметил.  
— Я от неожиданности, — признался Киеши. Вид у него был довольный до идиотизма. — Ты обалденно это делаешь.  
— Я вообще талантливый, — пробурчал Ханамия, поднимаясь на ноги. Колени ныли, и он немедленно пожалел, что не вынудил Киеши отсосать ему в ванной, вот уж кому и в самом деле было бы больно.  
Впрочем, наверняка он после этого стал бы вообще ни на что не годен, а у Ханамии еще были планы на эту ночь.  
И у Киеши, судя по его энтузиазму, тоже.  
Они угомонились только когда сквозь шторы начал пробиваться утренний свет. К тому моменту у них почти не осталось резинок, а Ханамия был вымотан настолько, что мог только лежать на животе, принимая ровные, глубокие толчки. Все тело будто плавилось, в голове не осталось ни единой мысли. Он словно со стороны слышал собственные стоны и вздохи. Киеши тяжело дышал ему в ухо, потом вдруг напрягся, задвигался быстрее, приподнял Ханамию, просунув руку ему под живот, обхватил член. Ханамия застонал громче, чуть повернул голову, подставляя губы. Киеши поцеловал его. Еще несколько толчков. Ханамия хрипло выдохнул, кончая, Киеши прихватил губами мочку его уха, сжал, стиснул его бедра своими ручищами.  
Потом тяжело лег сверху. Его дыхание опаляло Ханамии затылок.  
Следовало бы сходить в душ, но Ханамия не успел даже додумать эту мысль — его сморило дремой.

Он проснулся от звука пришедшего сообщения. Не открывая глаз, пошарил рядом в поисках телефона, но наткнулся на чужую руку. Пришлось открывать глаза.  
Киеши спал рядом, на животе. Видимо, прежде чем вырубиться, он успел натянуть на них обоих одеяло. Ханамию оно укрывало до плеч, Киеши — до талии, и отчетливо видны были царапины, украшавшие его спину. Ханамия не помнил даже, когда их оставил. Зато вот как появился след от зубов на плече Киеши — это он помнил, это был тот самый единственный раз, когда он трахал Киеши. Тоже хорошо, но Ханамия был честен с собой — снизу ему понравилось определенно больше.  
Он начал выбираться из кровати. Каждая клеточка тела давала знать о бурной ночи: ныла поясница, саднило в заднице, тянуло мышцы спины и бедер, болела шея… К тому же он зверски не выспался.  
Зеркало в ванной показало Ханамии растрепанное взъерошенное нечто с распухшими от поцелуев губами и покрытой синяками шеей. Несколько мгновений Ханамия вглядывался в зеркало, пытаясь увидеть себя в блестящих глазах, подрагивающих в улыбке губах, в этом непривычном, счастливом лице. Потом решил плюнуть и полез в душ.  
Вода немного привела его в чувство и даже вернула способность ясно мыслить — ровно до того момента, когда Ханамия вышел из ванной и увидел, что Киеши тоже проснулся и сидит на краю кровати. Абсолютно голый.   
— Твой телефон звонил, — проговорил Киеши, поднимаясь на ноги и делая шаг к нему. — Но я его не нашел. А ты уже оделся, — добавил он с сожалением.  
Ханамия не ответил. Киеши подходил к нему, медленно, как укротитель к опасному зверю, и Ханамия, как тот опасный зверь, не знал, что ему сделать. То ли броситься, то ли убежать, то ли все-таки принять кусок мяса и станцевать на задних лапах… Ни один вариант не был хорош, на самом деле.  
Киеши остановился перед ним, протянул руки, обхватил Ханамию за талию, потянул на себя и поцеловал. Плавно, решительно, не смущаясь. Будто имел право. Вот он, кажется, совсем не задумывался об укротителях и диких зверях, да и вообще ни о чем, наверное.  
Так Ханамия думал, а его тело между тем охотно подалось навстречу, губы приоткрылись, он ответил на поцелуй…  
Некоторое время спустя Киеши сказал:  
— Мне нужно в душ. Я быстро, подождешь меня?  
Ханамия молча смотрел на него. Киеши фыркнул и скрылся в ванной.  
Повторялось то, что было несколько часов назад, и Ханамия снова мог стащить одежду Киеши и сбежать…  
Вздохнув, он принялся искать свой телефон.  
Тот нашелся под подушкой. Сообщение было от мамы: «Макото, ты где?» И звонок от нее же. Ханамия перезванивать не стал — написал: «Все в порядке, встретил приятеля, загуляли». Мать старалась не слишком контролировать его — Ханамия понимал, что удавалось ей это с трудом, — соглашалась, что после экзаменов он вполне может не прийти ночевать, но, наверное, когда Ханамия не появился утром, решила, что это перебор.  
Это и правда был перебор. Для него в первую очередь.  
Это встреча на одну ночь, сказал себе Ханамия. Сейчас они выйдут из гостиницы, разойдутся в разные стороны и больше не встретятся. Если только случайно.   
Но даже это перебор. Все, начиная с того момента, как Ханамия увидел Киеши на пороге номера, все — перебор, слишком, чересчур. Сам факт, что он позволил себе трахнуться с Киеши. Безумная эта ночь. То, наконец, что Киеши попросил его подождать, и Ханамия почему-то действительно ждет.  
— Я знаешь что подумал?  
Ханамия вздрогнул и обернулся. Киеши вышел из ванной, голый, стремительный, сильный, тут же подхватил свои трусы, натянул их, сгреб футболку.  
— Пойдем ко мне? Бабушка и дедушка уехали на горячие источники, дома никого нет. Полный холодильник еды, и пиво. Ты пьешь пиво? Если нет, то наверняка есть что-нибудь еще, саке точно есть, может, что покрепче…  
— Киеши, — проговорил Ханамия. — Мы с тобой один раз трахнулись, это совершенно…  
Киеши — он уже успел натянуть штаны — тут же оказался рядом, сгреб в объятия, заглянул в лицо. Он снова сиял своей улыбкой.  
— Ханамия, если я тебя сейчас отпущу, ты оставишь мне липовый номер телефона и исчезнешь, придумав что-то в своей дурацкой умной голове. А мне понравилось трахаться с тобой, и я хочу продолжать. И тебе тоже понравилось, и ты тоже хочешь, и сам это знаешь.  
— Я не трахаюсь со знакомыми, дебил, — проговорил Ханамия, ощущая безнадежную, бессильную ярость. Дебил слишком хорошо все понимал.  
— А мы и не знакомы, Ханамия, — улыбнулся Киеши. — Ты же меня совершенно не знаешь. А я совершенно не знаю тебя.  
Ханамия смотрел на него, не отводя глаз. У него было еще с десяток аргументов, и на каждый из них у Киеши нашелся бы ответ, хуже того, Ханамия смог бы спрогнозировать этот ответ еще до того, как задаст вопрос. Многократно хуже — сейчас, размышляя над этими аргументами, он и сам ощущал их несостоятельность. Они враги… Ну какие они враги? Да, он повредил Киеши ногу. А Киеши в ответ выиграл у него матч, да так, что Ханамия потом не мог думать об этом дне, не скрипя зубами.   
Как из этого следует, что пару лет спустя они не могут и не должны трахаться?   
— Ханамия, ты слишком много думаешь, — Киеши, сияя, будто подводил логичный итог его умозаключениям. — Я же не замуж тебя зову, в конце концов.  
— Признайся, — медленно проговорил Ханамия, — ты каким-то образом узнал, что это буду я?  
Киеши качнул головой, глядя на него, как показалось Ханамии, с жалостью.  
— Нет, Ханамия, поверь мне, я не знал. И даже не рискну сказать, что бы сделал, если бы вдруг каким-то образом узнал.  
— Не пришел бы, наверное, — проговорил Ханамия, поднимая с пола свою сумку и вешая ее на плечо. Киеши сделал такой жест, как будто собирался у него сумку забрать, но передумал. Ханамия выгнул бровь.  
— Не пришел бы, — согласился Киеши и снова просиял. — Параллельная история, достойная жалости.  
Ханамия фыркнул и пошел на выход.


End file.
